


get to toppin' (like you learned it)

by darkangel0410



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: It’s coming to a boil under his skin: his rut, being close enough to win the cup that he canalmost taste it; losing the game despite playing better than they have maybe all playoffs. Jason being all the way back in San Jose, his omegaaway from himwhen he needs to be covered in his scent so people know who he belongs to, so they know who’s claim mark is on Jason’s skin, visible even when he has his Coyotes jersey on.Logan can feel his temper slipping away from him, his usual self-control gone, so it’s not a surprise when he bares his teeth at O’Reilly and snarls at him after O’Reilly draws another non-existent tripping call.





	get to toppin' (like you learned it)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this since the WCF, so have some a/b/o fic!
> 
> This is marked mildly dubious consent because Logan goes into rut (kind of the alpha version of a heat...kind of), but you can assume both parties discussed the situation off-screen and consented to having sex when Cooch had a rut. I didn't think it rated any other consent tags but ymmv so proceed with caution if that kind of thing is upsetting to you. 
> 
> (Evander Kane is in this for barely a paragraph and is only ever addressed as 'Kaner', fyi)
> 
> See end notes for a spoilery type warning I wasn't sure how to tag for.

It’s coming to a boil under his skin: his rut, being close enough to win the cup that he can _almost taste it_; losing the game despite playing better than they have maybe all playoffs. Jason being all the way back in San Jose, his omega _away from him_ when Jason needs to be covered in his scent so people know who he belongs to, so they know who’s claim mark is on Jason’s skin, visible even when he has his Coyotes jersey on.

Logan can feel his temper slipping away from him, his usual self-control gone, so it’s not a surprise when he bares his teeth at O’Reilly and snarls at him after O’Reilly draws another non-existent tripping call.

“Temper, temper, Cooch,” O’Reilly says mockingly as the ref pulls Logan towards the penalty box and away from the Sharks bench. “Maybe you should bend Pavelski over before next game, might clear the rut-fog from your brain, you dumbfuck.”

Logan blacks out for a second, so furious he can’t see straight, and when he focuses again he’s in the middle of a scrum, gloves and stick on the ice while he punches every part of O’Reilly he can reach; there’s a yard sale around him, both sides brawling, and he can hear Tommy and Hales struggling to keep Jumbo on the bench and distantly Logan hopes that O’Reilly ends up on the ice at the same time as Jumbo in the next twenty minutes because there needs to be something entertaining from this game if they can’t pull out a win.

It takes the refs a long time to separate everyone and sort out the resulting penalties, but Logan ends up in the box with Pickles, Burnzie and Gus, along with Kaner who’s somehow serving Jonesy’s minor; Pickles and Burnzie are still furious, on their feet and yelling across the box at Perron and Maroon in an overlapping mixture of French and English, Gus mutters to himself in Swedish and breaks his stick over his knee and looks like he wants to stab anyone in a Blues sweater with the pieces. 

“Fucking assholes,” Kaner says with a sneer and pats Logan’s shoulder consolingly. “We’ll kick their ass and be back home before you know it, Cooch.”

It’s a small consolation that O’Reilly gets a five minute major for misconduct and tossed for the rest of the game and is probably headed for a suspension, but it’s all they have when they end up losing anyway.

The media after takes twice as long as normal to go through and part of Logan wants to shrug it off and hide until everyone is _gone_, but he’s better than that, even pissed off and pre-rut, so he goes out and answers all their questions; he makes a concession to his rising body temperature and does it in just a loose pair of sweats, an old pair of Jason’s that the equipment guys keep around for emergencies.

He doesn’t bother with shoes or even slides and no one comments on it, either they don’t notice or they can smell his rut coming and decide it’s not worth asking about; whichever it is Logan’s glad for it, his temper is already in shreds and he knows it won’t take much to set him off again.

It's not a surprise when they get on the plane and everyone's broken up into different seating arrangements than usual; Logan sits in the back corner by himself and puts on headphones so no one tries to talk to him.

He brings up his messages and skips everyone else's to read through Jason's. The newest is from almost a half hour ago, it just says _you get so rut-dumb babe_ but Logan can imagine the grin on his face when he sent it and he grinds his teeth together to bite back the growl he wants to let out when desire pools in his stomach.

Logan closes his eyes, leans back in the seat and deliberately takes deep, even breaths, tries to ignore the aggressive need flooding his system.

*

When they finally land Logan doesn’t waste any time getting off the plane and heads straight to where his car’s parked; he’s so focused on getting home as fast as possible that it startles a growl out of him when Jumbo grabs his shoulder.

“I don’t think so,” Jumbo says as he drags Logan towards the other side of the parking lot; he looks unimpressed when Logan bares his teeth and snarls at him. “Shut up, Cooch. We’re not letting you drive, you’ll crash the car before you even leave the airport.”

Logan growls again, but it’s mostly for show and he lets Jumbo guide him over to where Pavs was leaning against their car without fighting him.

Pavs flashes a smile at him and laughs when Logan just glares at him sullenly. "Thinking with your knot already, huh, Cooch?"

He doesn't dignify the question with an answer and just gets in the car, slams the door shut; he knows he's being ridiculous, but he just can't bring himself to care. Maybe he'll be embarrassed tomorrow, but right now all he wants is to be at home and fucking his omega.

Pavs laughs again and Logan looks at him just in time to see Jumbo dip his head down to kiss Pavs before he walks around to the passenger side to let Pavs slide in and start up the car.

Normally spending time with Pavs and Jumbo is one of Logan's favorite things, they're relaxed and easy with each other, together for so long that everything about them is intertwined, but right now it's just a reminder that Jason isn't next to him where he belongs.

To their credit neither one of them try to talk to him, they just let him stare out the window as they pull out of the parking lot and start the drive to Logan’s apartment; the radio’s on, low enough that Logan can’t make out the words, and it seems like the drive takes hours.

They pull up in front of his building and Logan pauses long enough to say, “Thanks,” grudgingly before he gets out and jogs into the lobby; he waves a hand when the doorman greets him and goes straight into the elevator. 

Logan feels like his skin is drawn too tight over his body, like he’s going to explode if someone touches him the wrong way; his pulse is pounding with the need to get to his omega and spread him out in their bed, wet and ready for Logan to knot him. _Own_ him.

By the time he gets off the elevator at his floor, the only thought Logan has is to get to Jason as fast he can, and he’s almost running by the time he gets to his door; he fumbles unlocking it a few times, impatience making him clumsy and every second spent fighting with it makes him angrier, he’s close to just knocking the door down when he’s finally gets it open. 

He makes a lot of noise, closing the door behind him and growling when he can't get his sneakers off fast enough; Logan manages it without falling down and then follows the bright scent of Jason down the hallway to their bedroom, just outside the door he's hit with the honey-sweet scent of turned on omega and he's barely holding onto coherency when he pushes their bedroom door open and Jason's naked on the bed, legs splayed wide open and jerking off.

"Took you long enough, babe," Jason tells him breathlessly and Logan can see slick on the inside of his thighs, and what's left of his control finally snaps.

He has enough presence of mind to strip out of his clothes and then he's on top of Jason kissing him roughly before he drags his teeth down the column of Jason's neck and bites his claim mark.

"Mine," he growls and bites Jason's shoulder, slides his hand down to pinch Jason's nipple before he moves it to the inside of Jason's thigh and squeezes it, shoves his leg to the side so Jason's open and vulnerable. "_Mine_, my omega."

"Yeah, babe," Jason agrees and moans loudly when Logan bites his claim mark. "Fuck, come on, fuck me already," he begs, digs his nails into Logan's back: bright points of pain that make him _need_ even more.

He loosens his grip on Jason's leg, runs his fingers up the inside of Jason's thigh and growls possessively when he's able to slip two fingers inside Jason easily. "You're so wet for me," Logan manages to say and presses his nose to the hollow of Jason's throat and inhales deeply. "You smell so good, baby," he goes on and curls his fingers to brush against Jason's prostate.

"Fuck, fuck, stop being a tease," Jason hisses and pulls on Logan's hair, until he growls and bites Jason's claim mark again. "I've been jerking off and fingering myself for twenty minutes before you got here, I'm _ready_."

Logan pulls his fingers out and kisses Jason's jaw when it makes him whine; he moves Jason's legs to the side and out, leans down and bites the soft skin on the inside of his thigh, makes sure it bruises because he loves the noises Jason makes when he does.

"Please, Logan," Jason begs, tries to pull him closer, but Logan ignores him and sucks a bruise next to the first one; after a few seconds, Jason relaxes against the bed and when Logan looks at him, his arms are at his side, the inside of his wrists visible and his head turned to the side so his throat is bared, the bite marks vivid against the pale skin. 

It's enough to make Logan pause, all his attention on his omega and how open and vulnerable he is, to whatever Logan wants to do him. 

"Logan, please fuck me," Jason says softly and if Logan was more coherent, he'd recognize that tone and immediately expect trouble, but now he just presses a kiss to the skin he was just biting. "How can you knock me up if you don’t fuck me?” he goes on and keeps his voice soft and low. “I need your knot, babe, please.”

Logan freezes for a second, pictures it: Jason knocked up, fat and round with his cubs; he _needs_ that, needs his omega pregnant, the sooner the better.__

_ _It’s hazy for a few seconds, rut hormones wreaking havoc on Logan’s entire system, and when he focuses again, he’s fucking into Jason, his knot catching on his rim as he pulls out; Jason whines, low in his throat and needy, the same way he always does when he’s close to coming, and Logan growls, slides his hand down to wrap around Jason’s dick and jerks him off. _ _

_ _It only takes a few seconds for Jason to come and Logan follows right after, sinks his teeth into Jason’s shoulder, knot filling out and making Jason moan loudly again. He scents Jason, rubs his cheek along Jason’s jaw and then down his neck, pausing to press a light kiss on his claim mark before collapsing on top of him. _ _

_ _“Cheater,” Logan says through a loud yawn, his adrenaline from the game wearing off and the hormones from his rut calming down enough for him to feel how exhausted he is._ _

_ _Jason laughs and presses a kiss to Logan’s ear, affectionately tugs his hair before he settles back into the mattress. “If I waited for you, we’d still be staring at each other,” he teases and runs his foot up Logan’s calf, laughs again when it makes Logan shudder, desire skating down his spine. “Go to sleep, babe, plenty of time to fuck again later when the second wave hits.”_ _

_ _Logan thinks about arguing, but Jason starts purring and the sound calms and relaxes Logan like it always does, and he closes his eyes, surrounded by the scent of his omega and the sound of his purring filling the silence._ _

**Author's Note:**

> O'Reilly uses some degrading language when referring to Pavelski (who's an omega in this) and implies that the only thing he's good for is sex.


End file.
